Tan cerca pero tan lejos, casi tocando
by Misty Sunflower
Summary: Tan cerca pero tan lejos [casi tocando]. Hoy no era el día de su boda, pero el hombre que amaba se estaba casando.


_Pokémon no me pertenece, pero tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón. Así que, aún después de mucho tiempo, aquí va una pequeña historia. Espero les guste. _

**Tan cerca pero tan lejos [casi tocando].**

**_#Boda. _**

**Hoy** no era el día de su boda, pero el hombre que amaba se estaba casando. No podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír mientras él caminaba tomando del brazo a una mujer que no era ella, ya que por más que lo hubiera deseado, y ni aunque hubiera querido engañarse, alguna vez había estado cerca de serlo.

Quizás, en algún tiempo, había estado a unos pocos pasos de alcanzar tocarlo, pero se había sentido menos como una verdadera relación recíproca, y más como estar parada en unas escaleras eléctricas que van hacia abajo, mientras se intenta besar a quien se queda arriba, ¿lo tocó alguna vez? Puede que casi lo haya hecho, pero siguiendo la vida su curso la impulsó hacia otro rumbo, separándolos inevitablemente, o tal vez, fue porque él no la sostuvo para que no se alejara.

Entre ellos dos siempre había sido así, un estar tan cerca pero tan lejos, y él dejándola ir.

"Felicidades, Ash." Extendió su mano hacia él.

Agradeciéndole, él le sonrió felizmente, y en lugar de tomar su mano, le dio un abrazo. Uno completamente espontáneo, como era su estilo, pero igualmente fugaz.

"Ya conoces a mi esposa, ¿cierto?" Ash le preguntó a la vez que pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la mencionada, acercándola fuertemente hacia sí mismo, lo que ocasionó que la joven recién casada lo mirara con una obvia expresión molesta, que sin embargo parecía tan feliz como contenida de no reprenderlo por casi afixiarla.

Asintió a la pregunta, y sonrió mirando hacia la mujer junto a Ash.

Él parecía aprovechar toda oportunidad para decir que esa hermosa mujer era su esposa, y viéndola de cerca, no podía evitar pensar ella misma que muy a su pesar podía comprender por qué era así.

Habría deseado detestarla por quitarle el lugar que siempre anheló, pero...

"Felicidades, Misty. La boda fue hermosa, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, y tu vestido es precioso."

Ciertamente, no podía. Aún la envidia parecía inútil cuando todo a su alrededor emanaba una felicidad tan genuina y pura, del tipo que contagia a todos los que lo presencian.

"Eso es por completo mérito de mis hermanas," Misty declaró visiblemente orgullosa. "ellas me ayudaron a organizar la boda como si se tratara de uno de sus espectáculos acuáticos. Nos hicieron ensayar por semanas, pero aún así este don torpe, confundió los votos y me prometió festividad eterna, en lugar de fidelidad."

El comentario era en un tono de broma alegre, pero Ash frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas, claramente indignado, y aunque su gesto era algo infantil para su edad, le sentaba adorable.

"¡Ya te dije que oíste mal! Fue un fallo técnico, mi voz se escuchó distorsionada en esa parte."

"Ni siquiera son palabras parecidas, Ash, y yo estaba frente a ti, te oí directamente. Pero, bueno, al menos, no te equivocaste con decir prometo tener aventuras en la salud y en la enfermedad, aunque en tu caso eso habría sido más exacto."

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Mist. Yo nunca—"

"Aja, aja, Ash, pero la verdad sabes a qué tipo de aventuras me refiero, y déjame decirte que si vas a irte por ahí a meterte en problemas como siempre, Sr. Maestro Pokémon," lo acusó girando hacia él, para apuntarlo con el dedo índice derecho y la otra mano en la cintura, a lo que él tragó saliva, tal cual niño a punto de ser regañado. "ahora que estamos casados, no te atrevas a dejarme atrás." Ella concluyó con una expresión algo indefensa, que junto a su voz determinada, dejaba la sensación de que más que una advertencia, era una petición urgente, y entonces, él la abrazó, como si no tuviera más remedio que hacerlo pero con suma delicadeza y precisión en sus movimientos usualmente impulsivos más que cuidadosos, e inclinando sus labios a su oído, le susurró algo que era solo para ellos, pero aún desde la perspectiva de una mera espectadora, la ternura en el mensaje de éste era obvia.

Sintiéndose fuera de lugar, ahí parada frente a ellos, estando como siempre tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, dio un paso hacia atrás y los dejó solos. ¿Así es como son todos los recién casados? ¿Se olvidan tan fácilmente del resto del mundo y de los que les rodea? Sinceramente, era algo grosero.

Dando la vuelta, y perdiéndose junto a los demás invitados, Serena se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez algún día ella también sería así con alguien más, no, sonrió para sí y se corrigió con confianza, no _tal vez_, era _seguro_ pero en ese momento, lo que le quedaba era decir adiós a ese primer amor que nunca pudo tocar.


End file.
